Adios
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Es difícil la despedía cuando se completa aquel destino...para Sakura fue mucho mas difícil decir adiós a las personas que mas amaba pero tenia que seguir su propio destino


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC son propiedad del grupo Clamp, **_**Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro ¡Libérate!**_

**Adiós**

**Capitulo Único**

"**Sakura"**

Entre a la que era mi habitación y mire mi cama impecable sin nada movido, tal y como la había dejado después de a verme ido a lado de mi ahora esposo.

Me acerque hasta el escritorio donde estaban mis cosas de cuando iba al colegio, libros, Cd, cartas y accesorios que aun están allí sin que nadie moviera nada me gire y ve que en mi cama estaba los peluches que mi padre me había dando cuando era niña en especial aquel oso que mi hermano mayor me había dado en aquella feria del pueblo en el vivíamos.

Sonreí al verlo tenía un gran cariño por ese oso siempre dormía con el cada noche, camine hasta el armario y saque una maleta roja la coloque en la cama y empecé a empacar la ropa que había dejado en el armario vestidos, faldas, camisetas, blusas, jeans, abrigos todo los iba acomodando en aquella maleta.

En otra pequeña maleta recogí todo lo que había en mi escritorio y en mi tocado como maquillaje, perfumes, accesorios en fin todo estaba en aquella maleta.

Mi padre entro con unas cajas y me sonrió al ver que yo estaba acomodando mis cosas y que solo me faltaban algunas cosas para terminar de vaciar mi cuarto.

Me ayudo a meter algunas cosas en las cajas que había traído en ella coloque mis peluches con excepción de uno el oso que me había regalado mi hermano lo había colocado dentro de la maleta donde estaba mis demás cosas.

Mi padre me ayudo a bajar la pesada maleta y las cajas en las cuales también estaban mis cosas y se las entrego al joven que me estaba esperando en la entrada las subió al carro negro donde me estaba esperando mi amado esposo.

Él no había querido entrar pues quería que yo me despidiera de mi familia a solas sin que él interrumpiera aquella despedida, respire profundamente y mire a mi padre el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro me abrazo y yo también le correspondí.

No tenía nada que decirme pues ya lo había hecho el día de mi boda justo antes de entra a la iglesia me había dicho lo mucho que me quería y que me deseaba que fuera tan feliz con él hombre que yo había elegido, me dijo que me parecía mucho a mi madre con aquel vestido y que este día tenía que ser el más feliz de todos.

En cuanto me dijo eso mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y mi padre con su mano me las secaba con mucho cariño y me trato de tranquilizar porque si no me dejaría salir del automóvil así con el maquillaje así arruinado, me entrego en el altar a lado de él con unas sonrisa le dijo "Te entrego lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida espero que la cuides y la hagas inmensamente feliz" mire a él con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Suspire al ver como mi padre acariciaba mi cara y me sonreía pero había alguien que no estaba contento con la decisión que había tomado de unir mi vida a lado de él, si mi hermano mayor mire a las escalera él estaba en su habitación no quería decirme adiós.

Subí aquellas escaleras y me dirigí rumbo a su habitación toque la puerta y escuche un entra al entrar lo mire acostado en su cama y sonreí al ver su rostro que estaba enojado.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me acerque despacio hacia la cama él se ha como mas en esta y me miro con el ceño fruncido desde que le había dado la noticia de que me iba a casarme él se opuso y no sabía el motivo.

Tiempo después antes del gran día mi hermano me lo dijo y es que cuando mi madre había enfermado él siempre me protegió en todo momento, me llevaba al kínder y preparaba mi almuerzo, mi hermano había prometido a mi madre que me cuidaría hasta que yo estuviera grande y eligiera mi destino.

Mire en la mesa de noche y allí estaba mi madre en una hermosa foto, no quería irme sin antes decirle a mi hermano cuanto lo quería y que era muy feliz con él.

Durante la ceremonia de mi boda él se mantuvo distante y serio sabía que estaba de malas y que no deseaba ser molestado por alguien pero hoy precisamente este día tenía que verse escondido para que no me viera empacar todas mis cosas porque sabía que para él siempre seria su pequeña hermanita.

― Yo…quiero decirte que― sentí su mano en mis labios y él se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano con la suya, lo mire con sorpresa.

― Lamento mucho la forma en la que me estoy comportando pero solo quiero decirte que de verdad me siento feliz por ti hermana― me acaricio mi cabello con amor y lo mire a los ojos ― Se que ya no eres una niña pero para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeña hermanita― cuando termino de decir eso lo abrace automáticamente y de mis ojos salían lagrimas que me dio de saber que mi hermano no me odiaba pro haberme casado.

― Hermano yo te quiero y siempre estaré a tu lado― le dije en el oído y el solo sonrió.

― Lo sé― dijo tomando mi cara con su mano libre acariciando con cariño como lo hacía cuando éramos niños ― Tienes que irte él te está esperando y sé que él te ara inmensamente feliz ― le sonreí y le di un gran beso en la mejilla.

Salí de mi casa con una sonrisa porque me despedí de mi hermano con una gran sonrisa, me gire para despedirme de mi padre y de mi hermano solo sonreí al ver esa gran sonrisa en él. Mi esposo tomo mi mano y entre al carro aun con aquella sonrisa.

******************************************Fin**********************************************


End file.
